Pazuzu
|text1=Level 1-74 |item2= |text2= Level 75 -99 }} Pazuzu is one of the three characters players may escort to Burgh de Rott in the Burgh de Rott Ramble minigame, and is the replacement of the mage. She is the "easy" option for the minigame, and thus has the easiest time levelling up. At higher levels she will assist you by doing things like chopping logs to fix the broken bridge. Pazuzu's basic equipment is blue mystic robe top, blue mystic gloves, staff of air/air battlestaff, blue mystic robe bottom and white mystic boots. Her cape is possibly a team-29 cape. She uses Earth Blast to attack her targets. Upgrades *At level 20, Pazuzu unlocks the ability to use Bind. *At level 66, the NPC can cast Vulnerability. *At level 75, Pazuzu equips a Staff of light and can cast Fire Wave instead of Earth Blast. She now also wears an Ahrim's robe top, bottom, and hood, and an unknown cape. She unequips the mystic boots. She also gains the ability to run and see what's up ahead. *Once players get Pazuzu to level 85, they can unlock the Constructor's gloves from the Temple Trekking interface. Training Pazuzu Training notes *Ghast events are by far the easiest. See below. *Swamp snakes could be okay, but are very accurate themselves, certainly at lower levels this could be dangerous. Giant Snails are even more of a worry, since they can range, you should be even more careful. It is possible to train Pazuzu in the Giant Snail encounter by killing all but 1 snail in the north west corner and have her over the pond farcasting further than the snail can attack. *Nail beasts may be considered a good alternative to Ghasts. It has also been discovered that in a nail beast event, you can trap the nail beasts behind the lake on the east side of the map and have Pazuzu safespot them for Easy levels. *If your follower is able to predict what happens ahead. It may be a good idea to pack some Prayer items so you can pray against the adversaries' attacks, taking all the hits making sure you do not have to worry about your follower's health. **In addition it maybe faster and easier if you were to cast Defence lowering spells like Curse or Vulnerability. This will make your follower even more effective. This is not needed when Pazuzu reaches level 66. Ghasts The most effective way to level Pazuzu (as well as Zachory Bragg) is by letting them kill Ghasts. This can be done during a normal Ghast event, or during the event where adventurers have to be fed in order to not turn into a Ghast (hence do not feed them). *At the regular event, as soon as you start the event, run back to the start and trap the ghasts on the rocks and trees. This means Pazuzu is able to kill them, without taking any damage and without taking damage for yourself. You can also do this at the 'escape' path. You can do this with any of the people who use Range or Mage attacks, Such as Jayene Kliyn. *The latter event is 100% safe. Walk all the way up north, behind the bushes, and wait there until the adventurers turn into Ghasts. Trivia *In Assyro-Babylonian mythology, Pazuzu was the king of the wind demons, and has been referenced many times in modern media. *Like the other followers, Pazuzu seems to be a follower of Guthix. *A glitch used to exist where her Ahrim's armour had been updated outside of the trek, yet once the trek had been started, the robes and hood reverted to the old look. This was the opposite of Dean Vellio's situation and has since been fixed. *There is currently an audio glitch that causes a pre-EoC spear sound to play when she shoots a spell at her target. Zachory Bragg is also affected by this glitch, and a similar audio glitch affects Jayene Kliyn. *Her staff of light uses the old texture.